It has been shown that such exogenous electrical stimulation will stimulate growth of skeletal tissue in non-united fractures, as well as speeding healing in soft tissue wounds (see Becker and Selden, The Body Electric Electromagnetism; New York; Quill; 1985; pages 163-180). These researchers demonstrated that electrical current directly stimulates cell dedifferentiation of red cells and that these then redifferentiated as cartilage, which continue on to become bone cells.
Pulsed electrical stimulation has been found to promote the healing of wounds with high current densities and without tissue irritation or burning. Types of wounds responsive to electrical stimulation include burn wounds, lacerations and abrasions. Electrical stimulation accelerates the healing process, and it is believed to also reduce the incidence of infection, decrease scarring, reduce trauma from injury, as well as trauma following surgery. It is especially useful in healing of skin grafts. Electrical stimulation can relieve muscle spasms, help activate atrophied muscles, and assist in reeducation of spastic muscles.
Electrical stimulation has the potential of decreasing headache pain, and other head pain, regardless of the source of pain, such as improper blood circulation, neuromuscular problems or a combination thereof. It can also promote mental relaxation, in a manner similar to biofeedback treatments.
In 1983, Dr. William Bauer, of the Veterans Administration Medical Center in Cleveland, Ohio, reported success with head and neck pain by treatment with transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS).
Electrical stimulation of the epidermis can reduce the incidence of dry scalp, psoriasis, and dandruff. It has also been used to treat ulcers and skin infections.
Masaki U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,972, entitled LOW-FREQUENCY TREATMENT DEVICE DIRECTED TO USE IN BATH, teaches a low frequency treatment for use in a bath, such as a bathtub, including means for oscillating a surged treatment wave and vibrating means for massaging the epidermis.
Masaki British Patent Publication GB 2160426A, entitled ELECTROTHERAPEUTIC APPARATUS, teaches an electrotherapeutic apparatus including a low frequency generator which is worn on the head as a part of the apparatus, and has a frontal electrode for engaging the user's brow, and an upper central electrode for engaging the top of the user's scalp, both electrodes being provided with an absorbent material cover, such as sponge.
The patents which employ one or more vibration units create so much weight, which are so heavy on the head of a user, that continued use is unlikely. I have invented an apparatus which avoids the heavy weight of such units, and requires neither vibrational massage nor medication to effectively promote growth and healing of living tissue. The invented device may be used in conjunction with existing neuro-stimulation and muscle stimulation devices, as well as DC electrical skin care units operated by batteries.